The present invention is directed to control cables for bicycle transmissions and, more particularly, to a cable connector for splicing two cables in series for use with a bicycle transmission.
Internal hub transmissions are often used on bicycles because the gear shifting mechanism is housed inside the wheel hub and is protected from elements such as rain, mud, etc. The transmission typically is controlled by a control cable of the type having an inner wire that slides within an outer casing (e.g., a Bowden cable), wherein the inner wire is connected to a clutch actuating mechanism disposed on the side of the hub. Gear shifting is accomplished by selectively pulling and releasing the inner wire.
When installing or removing the hub transmission, or when changing the control cable, the control cable must be connected to and disconnected from the clutch actuating mechanism. However, the clutch actuating mechanism is usually disposed in close proximity to the hub axle which, in turn, is coupled to the rear fork ends of the bicycle. As a result, there is very little space to access the cable coupling mechanism, and sometimes the entire wheel must be removed from the bicycle before the cable can be disconnected. When the wheel is removed, the cable is still attached to the hub, thus making wheel removal very awkward. Also, some clutch actuating mechanisms have the form of an annular ring disposed around the hub axle. Thus, changing the control cable inevitably requires removal of the rear wheel. This is very inconvenient for the bicycle mechanic.
The present invention is directed to a bicycle cable connector for splicing two cables together in series so that the cable may be quickly uncoupled from the transmission, thus making it very easy to remove the hub from the bicycle or replace the control cable. In one embodiment of the present invention, a bicycle cable connector for connecting a first cable to a second cable includes a first connector and a second connector. The first connector includes a first cable retaining portion for retaining the first cable and a projection extending along a first connector axis, wherein the projection includes a radially outwardly extending locking member. The second connector includes a second cable retaining portion for retaining the second cable and a tubular portion defining a first connector opening for receiving the first connector therein and having a side wall extending along a second connector axis. The side wall includes a first passage for passing the locking member in the direction of the second connector axis away from the first connector opening, a second passage extending in a circumferential direction, and a recess communicating with the second passage and extending in the direction of the first connector opening for receiving the locking member therein. The first and second passages and the recess may be formed entirely within the inner peripheral surface of the side wall or may be formed by openings that extend through the side wall.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a bicycle cable connector for connecting a first cable to a second cable includes a first connector and a second connector. The first connector includes a first cable retaining portion for retaining the first cable and a projection extending along a first connector axis, wherein the projection includes a threaded outer peripheral surface extending completely around the projection. The second connector includes a second cable retaining portion for retaining the second cable and a tubular portion having a threaded inner peripheral surface extending completely around the inner peripheral surface for engaging the threaded outer peripheral surface of the projection.
As applied to a clutch actuator member for a bicycle hub transmission, the clutch actuator may include a frame having a first end and a second end, a casing support disposed at the first end of the frame for supporting the outer casing of a control cable assembly which includes a first cable therein, an annular clutch actuating member rotatably mounted at the second end of the frame, and a second cable retained to the clutch actuating member for rotating the clutch actuating member. First and second connectors constructed as above may be provided for connecting the first cable to the second cable.